The light in us
by ADirectionerTillTheEnd
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Megan are in for the shock of their lives one night when the lights go out. How are they going to cope with this new secret? And how will they deal with all the drama that is in their lives already plus this?


**Author- MoMo Uchiha**

**Pairing- Dramione, RonXLuna, BlaiseXGinny HarryXOC**

**Warnings- There will be some swearing**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Megan are in for the shock of their lives one night when the lights go out. How are they going to cope with this new secret? And how will they deal with all the drama that is in their lives already plus this? And what do the Slytherin's have to do with this? Is one crushing one a Gryffindor?**

**A/N: So I was sitting at my computer this morning trying to figure out what to write when I thought about something I could do for this story. But the only way I could do it is if I started it over again. So here is the new and improved version witha different name and summary. You can still read the old version if you are curious as to what that one was like. I hope you guys like this version and I hope I get more reviews then the last story.**

**Me: Dude, I wasn't that drunk**

**Friend: Tay, You went around telling people you owned Harry Potter and Charmed.**

**Me: Oh shit! This is serious! I DO NOT own either one of these fine shows.**

**Here it is!**

**The Letter**

Three girls, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley were franticly running around the Burrow trying to figure out what happened to the lights. Hermione ran to the kitchen adn opened a drawer, taking out a bunch of candels and a Muggle lighter. _'Bless Mr. Weasley and his obsession with muggle things.' _Hermione thought. She walked back into the living room where the other two girls were and set the down on the table, letting them rool in various places. She began to set the up all aroudn the room as the other two caught on to what she was doing. They started to help her when somebody ran into the room.

"What the hell happened?" A voice that sounded like their other band member, who was suppossed to come today, said.

"I don't know! We were just going through our own parts of our songs for the welcoming feast and the lights just cut off." Hermione said. She took the lighter off of the table and went around lighting all of the candles up. Soon the room was lighted and they could see eachother.

"Why were you going through your parts of the song? Isn't there anybody else here?" Megan asked as she set down her portable keyboard that she had brought with her and sat on teh couch with Hermione, Ginny and Luna sitting in the two arm chairs opposite them.

"Oh that's the thing! Everyone is gone to Diagon Alley for the day, so we thought it would be the perfect time to do so." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"Oh. So you guys have no clue what happened to the lights? Did you go down stairs to cheak the breaker?" Megan asked.

"I did." Luna started. "But that still didn't help turn the lights back on." She finished in her dreamy voice, redirecting her attention to somethign on the wall.

"Crap." The black haired witch said. "What could it be?" She muddered to herself. Suddenly the Burrow started shaking. "Earthquake!." Meg shouted. The girl shot ou tof their seats and into a group, holding eachother. Slowly it died down and a blue light came from the chandalier behidn the couch in the hallway. A book dropped out of it and landed with a ***Thud* **on the floor. The girl slowly advanced on it as if scared something would pop ou tof the book like the books in the Hogwarts library. "Pick it up Hermione." Megan said, still looking at the book.

"No! You do it, Gin!" Hermione protested, pointing to Ginny. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy and she was abotuto say something but before she could Luna interuppted.

"I will." The blonde girl said calmly. She was clearly not arfraid of anythign popping out of the book because she picked it up faster than they had walked over her and she held it up to a light so they could see.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. She observed the book closly noticing it looked very old adn like it could fall apart in any moment.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be so scared to open it." As Megan said this, Luna took it upon erself to open the book, nothing popping out to eat them. "Or not." Megan mummbled. The first page of the book had some sort of incantation on it. "That's a spell. This is a book of Withcraft." Megan said.

"But spells aren't as long as this one they are usually only one or two words." Hermione said taking th ebook from Luna dn goign to sit down by more light so they could all see it better. As she sat down an envelope fell out of th ebook and onto her lap. "What's this?" She mummbled to herself. She flipped it over and read: "_To our beautiful darlings"_ She said aloud. The handwriting was elegant and perfect in their opinons.

"Should we open it?" Ginny asked the three other girls.

"I don't know what if it wasn't ment for us?" Luna said. She looked as curious as the other three did but she still held most of her dreamy look.

"Well if it wasn't ment for us then it wouldn't have come to us when everyone was out and we were alone in the house. Plus it says _'To our beautiful girls' _I am pretty sure we are the only girls living in this house. " Megan said. She seemed to be the only one thinking logical right now at this time. She took the envelope from Hermione and opened it.

Luna's hand flew up to stop her. "Shouldn't we wait for someone to get home." She said looking up at her friend.

Megan sighed. "If we do that than they will want to see the book to and they will probably take it away from us and say it is too dangerous." She said nd opened the envelope, pulling out a letter. "Who wants to read it?" She asked.

"You can." The girls said together. Megan shrugged and unfolded the letter

"It says:

_To our beautiful girls,_

_If you girls are reading this then we have died and the book has come striaght to you. Well my name is Piper Halliwell, __**My name is Pheobe Halliwell, **__**and my name is Paige Matthews.**_

_I know this may be a shock to you girls but the people that you are living with and have grown up with are not your real family. __**Way not to be blunt Piper. **__**Yeah, really.**__ Anyway, Hermione and Megan you may not believe me when I say this but you two are twins. Megan you are older then your sister by 2 minutes. You all have powers amoung the ones you already have. Hermione you can blow things up and you can orb, which I think is really cool. Orbing is where you imagine a place you want to go and the next ting you knwo you are there. But it can have some side affects like you ending up somewhere else or you landign on something you didn't want to land on. Megan you can orb and freeze things. Both of you use your hand to freeze or blow things up. It was weird whenI figured you both had different powers I thought because I could blow things up and freeze things that you would be able to. But i guess I was wrong. _

_When you were younger about three Me and your father had to give you girls to different people to keep you safe. Megan we gave you to the Hawthorn's a very powerful wizarding family. Hermione we gave you to a family, people consider as muggles where your from, seeing as this was one of the safest places for you. We bound your powers to make sure you had some what of a normal life but I guess that didn't work because you are witches and go to a school to learn more about that. _

_**Hey, Phoebe here. Luna you are my duaghter and Hermione, Megan and Ginny's cousin. Luna you are a very special girl. You can see things other people can't. That is why I put you with one of my good friends, your 'father'. You have very unice powers. You can get preminitons to see the future and the past. Now in this envelope their is a ring from your real father. It was crusal in his line of work. But when you were old enough he was suppossed to pass it down to you to take over. Luna, hunny you are a Cupid. I don't really know to much about his work so you are going to have to research it.**_

_**And last but not least Ginny, I am your mother, Paige Matthews. When you were younger I gave you to one of my very good friends Molly and Arthur Weasly. I know you probably doubt that I am your mother seeing as you have red hair like the rest of your 'family'. But the truth is you get it from your Grandma. Ginny you have the power to orb and can move things with your mind. You have two younger brothers, they are twins and are in Hogwarts as you are. They are a year younger then you and their names are Bryce and Theodore Nott. I hope you guys can find the rest of your cousins.**_

_The reason we had to give you girls and your brothers, Ginny, up is becuase the ultimate power found out that you were very poweful and wanted to harness your power for evil. We did everything we could to keep you alive, even if we had to do this. We are very sorry that you had to figure out now when your 16 and 15 but it was all we could do to keep you all alive. Another thing is that before we could find more homes for your other cousins the ultimate power took them and hid them, making them evil. So you need to please turn them back to the light. _

_And the last thing is this book. It is called The Book Of Shadows and in it you will find potions and spells to help you defeat demons and anything else that come after you. But you can not use any of the spells for personal gain other wise the cercomstances will be bad. _

_**We wish you luck **__**and we love you girls**__ So very much._

_Your mothers_

_Piper Halliwell, __**Pheoboe Halliwell, **__**and Paige Matthews.**_

Hermione watched as Megan folded the letter back up, a shocked look on her face. She looked around at her cousins. They all held shocked faces. "Do you think this is legit?" Hermione asked. The other three girls looked at her.

"I don't know." Megan said. "It sounded like it. I mean why would someone play a joke like this on us?" She set the letter on the table next the the envelope it came out of.

An arm came in Hermione's view as it grabbed the envelope. Hermione followed the arm and saw it was Luna. She watched curiously as Luna took something out of the envelope that resembled a ring. She then realized it was the ring from the letter. "I guess one way to figure out if it is a joke is to see what this does when I put it on." The blonde girl said. She went to put it on but was stopped by Ginny.

"Luna, what if it is cursed?" The red head asked.

Luna looked at her before taking her wand out and pointing it at the ring in her hand. She waved it a couple times and put her wand back. "Nothing." She said quietly and she slipped it on to her ring finger. It glowed a bright red before dying down and looking like nothing happened.

"Well that settles that but lets take a look at the book." Megan said. Hermione nodded in agreement and grabbed the book off the table. She opened it and skiped the page that held the title of the book. The next page had and incantation on it. " _'spell to invoke powers' _" She read. She looked up and around at her band members. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think we should try it." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah I think we should to. You know, to see if it is a joke or not." Ginny said.

"Go for it." Megan said.

"Okay here it goes...

**A/N: Ooooo Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it and please review. I nwo there have been alot of changes and that this is short btu please bare with me as I will be updatign more chapters as we speak.**

**MoMo :)**


End file.
